lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Trinex
* Recognition - '''After Trinex had arrived on Earth, he immediately went to the ePalace. When Trinex arrived, he asked where he could see KJ. They pointed him in the direction of the Throne Room. KJ was not there at the moment, so Trinex sat down and lit a cigarette. Shortly after, KJ walked in, and told Trinex to put the cigarette out. Trinex then stood and asked KJ if he could join the Lookout Crew. KJ immediately said sure. Trinex was confused. He had nearly killed them before. Why would they let him join so easily? KJ told him that it doesn't matter as long as he's protecting the Universe. Trinex still found this unusually, but decided to just accept it. Trinex then left and lit a cigarette. during his time away from the palace, Trinex wondered the town, and ended up adopting a little girl by the name of Arianna. We learned more about how the System killed his family, in how it was a biological attack, so it was considered a natural death. '''Siege of the Empire TBA Power Trinex is extremely powerful. Designed to be infinite in strength, Trinex's creator had to lock up his power. Locked Power Level: 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 Unlocked Power Level: ∞ Abilities Instant Learning: '''Probably Trinex's most prominent ability, Trinex has the ability to learn anything he sees, and he only hast to see it once. This was one of the reasons Trinex was such a problem for the LCrew back in age 1046 as he learned most of Ian's moves as well as the rest of the Lookout Crew's. '''Regeneration Trans-Dimensional Teleportation: Trinex doesn't teleport like you would normally think. His Hyper Dimensional Drive allows him to move from point A to point B without any hindrance instantaneously. He can even pass through complex high frequency barriers without any trouble. Adaptability - '''Trinex can adapt to any situation, and learn to negate any form of attack if used against him twice. '''Attacks * Kamehameha * Super Kamehameha * Solar Kamehameha * 2x Kamehameha * 10x Kamehameha * God Kamehameha * Rainbow Wave * Rebirth * Galactic Buzz Saw * Hypernova Stream * Final Days * Doom * 3500 Seconds till Death * * * Sanctum Purpura Undo * All basic energy attacks *'Dragon Fist' *'Spirit Bomb' *'Black Bolt' *'Time Globe' *''' *'''Galactic Fire Ball *'Lightning Field' *'Transmute! ' *'Negative Energy Form' *'Energy Kunais' *'Barrier-Breaker' *'Paralyzation Beam' *'Triple Potency' *'Density Prolapse Ball' *'Maximum Fury' *'Get Back' *'Run of the Mill' *'Energy Ward Shield' *'Fudu no Dachi' * Kick * Punch * Force palm * High kick * Low kick * Knee thrust * Round House Kick * Elbow thrust * Chop * low chop * Uppercut * Spin Attack * Dragon Rush * Dragon throw * Spinning Fist * Spin Kick * Backwards kick * One-Inch Death Punch *Highspeed Rush *'Urutima Ken (Ultima Shoken)' *Shoken * *Big Bang Kamehameha *[[Ultimate Kamehameha|'Ultimate Kamehameha']] *Final Shine *Final Flash *High frequency Ki blast *'Single Stroke slash' *'Trap Blast Hellfire' *'High Density Dtonation' *'Transparent Illusion' *'Illusionary Transport' *[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Electro_Shocker Electro Shocker] *'Come at me bro' *[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Angry_Kamehameha Angry Kamehameha] *[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Instant_Kamehameha Instant Kamehameha] *'True Kamehameha' *'100X Kamehameha' *'1,000X Kamehameha' *[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Destructo_Disk Destructo Disk] *'Death Saucer' *'See this face?' *[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Chocolate_Beam?action=edit&redlink=1 Chocolate Beam] *[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Masenko Masenko] *[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/I%27ll_see_you_in_Hell!?action=edit&redlink=1 I'll see you in Hell!] *'Hell Tyrant' *'Ultimate Death' *'Death Gun' *'Take this!' *[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_Bomb Spirit Bomb] *'Large Spirit Bomb' *'Super Spirit Bomb' *'Universal Spirit Bomb' *'Death Ball' *'100% Death Ball' *'Supernova' *'100% Electro Shocker' *'Hell Beam' *'I'm back!' *'YOU WON'T FORGET THIS!' *'Destruction Kamehameha' *'Super Destruction Kamehameha' *'10X Destruction Kamehameha' *'Hellzone Grenade' *Kaio-ken''' (1-20)' *'Special Beam Cannon''' *Final Kamehameha *'Double Kamehameha' *'Tri-Beam' *'Crusher Ball' *'Ki Explosion' *'Eye Beam' *Revenge Blaster''' ' *'Maximum Negative Destroyer''' *'Solar Flare' *Masenko *'Super Masenko' *'Spirit Ball' *Eraser Cannon *'Explosive Wave' *'Crazy Finger Beam' *'Angry Explosion' *'Light Grenade' *'Big Tree Cannon' *'Super Spirit Ball' *'Neo Tri-Beam' *Burning Attack *'Super Energy Wave Volley' *'Energy Blast Barrage' *'Full Power Energy Wave' *'Maximum Flasher' *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' *'Ki Sword' *Super Release *T-Ultimate Blast }} Category:Males Category:Lookout Crew Category:Androids Category:Deceased Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II